Four Heirs
by IAmJasmine
Summary: When hot heir Natsu thinks he finds love at first sight, he tries and gets a certain blonde. Will she love him back or reject him everytime?-NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **I was just looking at Fairy Tail pics and saw a nice looking picture. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Ah! There here!"

"Fairy Tail's coming!"

"They are so hot. I wish I could date one of them." Lucy Heartfilia turned around and noticed some people were coming. The top four hot boys walked in earning screams. Lucy sighed as she walked behind the people. How did people like them so much? Then the so-called leader shoved some people out of the way. As the heirs walked upstairs to their private rooms, the screams died out. "How in the world do people like them so much…?" Lucy wondered out loud, not knowing the 3 meanest girls heard her.

"How? Do you even know who they are?" One of them asked. Lucy shook her head.

"They're the hottest guys in this school! Their also _heirs_! Natsu, Gray, Loki, and Jellal!" Another one said earning a look of confusion.

"What a clueless girl." The third girl said. They walked away, flipping their hair to the side. Lucy just gaped at them in disgust and headed to first period.

* * *

-AFTER CLASS-

As Lucy walked out of her last class, she saw like all of classmates in that grade waiting at Fairy Tail's door. When she sighed and turned to walk away, the door opened and she looked at them walk out. The screams made Lucy cringe. The path cleared for Fairy Tail. All of a sudden Natsu looked at a blond hair girl. Lucy, being oblivious to the scene, she turned and saw Natsu walking to her.

"Hi my name is-" "Yeah, I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head home." The blonde interrupted nonchantly walking away.

Natsu stared at her in shock while he turned to see his gang silently laughing at him. "Shut up!" The pink haired male yelled.

* * *

"I don't get why he just randomly started talking to me Levy." Lucy indirectly asked.

"You don't think he-"Lucy blushed as she put her hand on top of Levy's mouth. "D-Don't say it." Lucy sputtered. Levy nodded and giggled when Lucy let her mouth go. Then, Levy's phone started to ring. Lucy opened a book and started to read while Levy talked.

"Hello?"

"_Oh hi Levy!_" a voice said.

"Ugh Natsu, what you want." Levy said annoyed. Lucy's ears perked up and she started to listen. Natsu? How did Levy know him?

"_I was wondering if you know a blonde._" Blonde? He couldn't mean.

"Natsu, are you talking about…Lucy? She's the only blonde I know." Levy replied looking at the blushing girl.

"_Well, I don't know her name…_" He said with a weak laugh.

"Does she have brown chocolaty eyes? Shoulder length hair? Curves in the right places?" Levy asked.

"_Yeah, is that the Luigi girl you were talking about?_"

"Yup. But her name is Lucy. Well I introduce you to her later tomorrow. Bye!" She slammed her phone shut and snapped her head towards the startled blonde. She took big steps toward her with an evil twinkle in her eye. "I guess he does like you." She said with a evil grin.

* * *

The next day was the same as always. People crowding Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail shoving them out of the way, it was like a tradition. But this time, instead of them going to their private room, they walked to Lucy.

"Wh-What do you want?" Lucy stammered with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm pretty sure you heard my talk with Levy." Natsu said.

"So what if I did." Lucy said turning to walk away. Then she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned blushing and saw the pink haired male smirking. "I bet you know why so I won't bother saying." He said letting her wrist go. He walked away with his gang following him. She saw a black haired male glance at her and gave her a half smile. She zoned out for a while but came back to her senses, seeing girls eye her in annoyance.

"Wh-What the hell just happened." She wondered.

* * *

**Notes:** I know, I know, it's a bad ending DX But it's my first story. I got the idea of four guys from a drama: Boys Over Flowers. I'm really bad at this...sorry. Please leave a review though! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: __She saw a black haired male glance at her and gave her a half smile. She zoned out for a while but came back to her senses, seeing girls eye her in annoyance._

_"Wh-What the hell just happened?" She wondered._

* * *

-AT LUNCH-

"I don't even know where to begin Levy." Lucy said with her hands on her head looking down.

"Just tell me everything that happened." She responded. Lucy explained how Natsu grabbed her and talked about the call, and how a black haired man named Gray smiled at her. "It seems to me that Gray _likes _you. And Natsu too." The blue haired girl said with a small, light clap.

"Me? No,no,no,no,no. I'm pretty sure they would like one of their f-" Lucy trailed off when she saw everyone meeting Fairy Tail by the entrance. The blonde buried her head in her hands while she saw them get her food. "Oh! Natsu! Over here!" Levy sang waving her hand. Just how in the world did Levy know heirs like _them_? Natsu approached them taking a seat next to Lucy. While Gray took the seat to the left of her.

"Oh hi! Is your name Luigi?" The pink haired male asked innocently.

"No. Now go away" The blonde groaned.

"Sorry, but Levy invited us." He smirked eating his supreme lunch. "Want some?"

"No. Now get the fuck away from me." She said angrily. But he just shrugged and continued eating. Gray gave her some of his amazing lunch and peacefully ate. Lucy opened one eye in confusion as she saw Gray grin at her. "Bastard, what do you think you're doing?" Natsu scowled.

"What does it look like flame-head? I gave her some of my lunch. Problem?" The male glared. They went head to head but separated when they were pulled away.

"That's enough Natsu." Jellal face palmed.

"You too Gray." Loke sighed. "A-Aye." The rivals said in sync.

* * *

"Psst, write and pass it on."

"Pass it on once you're done." Levy encountered a note that had a handful of insults about Lucy.

"_She doesn't deserve to be with Fairy Tail"_

"_She's just some whore"_

"_What a slut" _Levy felt angry tears brimming up but blinked them away. How could they do this to her _friend_? Levy knew exactly where to go and who to tell. After all, they are some good childhood friends.

The second class was over, Levy dialed Natsu.

"_What is it?_" He asked.

"Come to the front of the school. I need to show you something." Levy answered looking at the note full of hatred.

"_Uh…sure. But what i-_" The other line became dead silent. He wondered what was so important. Did it have to do something with the person he likes? He walked to the front of the school, having a hard time due to his lovers. Levy showed him the note as he read all the hates. "Who are they talking about?" He asked annoyed. Please not Lucy…please not Lucy...please not Lu-

"Lucy." She said. Of course. He balled his hand into a fist while a vein popping out of his head. There was no way they were getting away with this. Not after what they said to who he likes.

* * *

**Notes:**

Me: Is it bad?

Readers: Big time.

Me: Told ya sis! You owe me 10 bucks!

Leave a review c:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Should I add more…**

* * *

_Previously: __There was no way they were getting away with this. Not after what they said to who he likes._

"Hi Levy." Lucy waved. Levy was texting Natsu about what he was doing. After all, he is an heir and he's not afraid to do something for his friend.

* * *

-THE NEXT DAY-

When Lucy entered the school, she noticed no one was there. She glanced at her watch; 8:00. Was she too early? But she noticed Levy entering and Fairy Tail behind her. "Levy? Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Natsu, I think you took it too far." Levy sighed.

"I'm just standing up for a friend." He said casually shrugging. "What happened?" Lucy asked with a question mark on her head.

"Well, Natsu here…um, suspended the people who wrote hate about you. And, he pretty much did that to, our class only. For only a day." The blue haired female said sighing. Lucy's eyes widen in shock looking at Natsu if he actually did that. Loke put his hand on his forehead and dragged it to his chin. While Gray and Jellal just sighed and face palmed.

"Well, at least it's only our class…" Lucy said in relief. Lucy and Levy headed to their class while Fairy Tail followed them. "W-Where are you guys going? Your class is upstairs." The bookworm asked.

"Oh, we felt like going to class with you guys. No biggie." Gray said with a smile. The girls just nodded and slowly went to class. As expected, the guys got crowded while Lucy and Levy just left them.

* * *

-AT LUNCH-

Lucy sat at the table while Levy followed behind her. When the blunette tried taking a seat next to her friend, Natsu slipped in making Lucy blush looking at him. Levy just sighed and tried sitting to the opposite side, but Gray slipped in giving her the I'm-sitting-next-to-Lucy-look. Levy face palmed and sat in front of Lucy while Jellal and Loke sat next to her flirting.

"So, Luce. If you could date one of the members in Fairy Tail, who would it be?" Natsu asked wanting it to be him. Lucy's face burst into flames and saw her friends waiting for a response.

"Um…it would be…um…" The blonde scratched the back of her neck and opened her mouth to say something but Natsu beat her to it. "It would obviously be me, so, no need to be so flustered about it." He teased.

"No it wouldn't flame-head! It would be me!" Gray scoffed pointing at himself.

"No, the Princess would obviously date me!" Loke exclaimed. They argued and argued while Lucy stared at them in shock. Why do they all-besides Jellal- want to date her? After all, she doesn't even like them! She just hoped that they wouldn't threaten her too.

Tomorrow was Saturday and Lucy really wanted to see an amazing movie. It was a romance, comedy, and action. She invited Levy-who invited Fairy Tail. Lucy-who was interested in how they met, asked her.

"Well, we were childhood friends." She said making it seem like it was obvious. Lucy gaped at her. How come she didn't tell her earlier? But, she just brushed it off, since it didn't have anything to do with her. She was just excited to see that movie.

* * *

**Notes: **I don't know if I should add more. If I am, I'm might just follow the plot of Boys Over Flowers. Dx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **I got a review telling me to add more… w I'm trying to make my chapters _longer_ since they're so short. Enjoy.

* * *

Lucy huffed and let out a sigh as she grabbed her bag. Why did Levy have to bring _Fairy Tail_ to the movies? They might get them kicked out. But since it was too late, all she could do was sigh.

She met up with Levy in the front of the movie theater with the guys coming 1 minute later. After they bought what they wanted-using the boy's money- they got a perfect seat. Levy sat next to Lucy but literally got _carried _out by Natsu.

"Natsu! Let me sit next to my friend at least _once_!" Levy screeched. All he did was smirk and sat down. Just when Lucy tried sitting next to Levy, she was pulled back into her original spot.

"Oh no you don't." The pink haired male growled making Lucy's face glow red. The beginning was boring and Natsu kept complaining. "Lucy this is boring." He groaned.

"Natsu shut the fuck up." Lucy scowled while whispering.

"But Luce…~" He whined.

"Natsu shut up before I make you." She hissed. He pouted and crossed his arms. How was he an heir? He's so _childish_! She wanted to scream.

* * *

After the movie finished, Lucy started to walk while Levy followed her. She was happy that Natsu didn't follow her so he knew where she lived.

"Lu-Chan, aren't you happy your lover isn't following us?" Levy cooed.

"Shut up Levy-chan." Lucy said sighing. Lucy almost jumped when she heard a loud beep behind her.

"Guys need a ride?" Natsu asked in his car with the guys.

Fuck, she just got jinxed. "No we don't." Lucy groaned.

"Sure! C'mon Lu-Chan!" Levy sang dragging her in the car. Why did this have to happen to _her_? She liked how her life was before she knew Fairy Tail. Being dragged to the car she sat next to Loke and her friend.

"Hey Princess. Wanna hang later?" Loke asked pointing gun shaped fingers at her.

"Watch who your flirting with fucker. She's mine" Natsu snapped.

"Bastard. She's mine." Gray growled. Lucy sighed and face palmed. She looked at Jellal, who looked like he was thinking of someone else. She was curious but she didn't want to get into personal stuff.

"Oh yeah, Lucy. You never answered Natsu's question." Gray said.

"Hm? What question?" The blonde asked. She looked at Natsu who was also confused.

"Y'know. Who would you date in Fairy Tail?" The black haired male said like it was obvious.

"I don't really know though." She laughed softly.

"She wants to date me. Now suck it up ice princess." Natsu snapped.

"Oh look, we're here." Levy cried out giving them a weak smile. Lucy sighed in relief as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. She walked fast as she saw someone else get out-but she noticed it was just Levy. Unlocking her door, she jumped into bed, instantly falling asleep. It was a long, but interesting day with Fairy Tail. But she wondered-who did she want to date?

* * *

The blonde thanked god for it being Sunday. She didn't feel like being in school even though she _loved _it. She got dressed and grabbed her brush, seeing Levy in the house. "Levy? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked brushing her hair. Levy gave a nasty looking grin and happily said "I brought my friends with me!"

"E-Eh?" Lucy asked. Then heard the loud knocks coming from the door as Levy happily sang she'll get it. She saw blue hair, orange hair, black hair, and the hair color she did _not _want to see; pink.

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu saluted playfully.

"Levy?" Lucy said zoning out a bit.

"Yeah Lu-Chan?" Levy asked still smiling with her eyes closed.

"Can, you come here?" Lucy asked still zoning out.

"Why Lu-Chan?" The blunette asked opening her eyes.

"_SO THAT I CAN STRANGLE YOU._" Lucy roared charging at Levy. Soon, the guys saw Levy trying to hide from the crazy-Lucy. And all they did was watch.

* * *

**Notes: **It seems pretty short to me since I've seen longer, but, I didn't know how I should continue. I'm gonna try to add more chapters to At First Sight since my sis liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: **My laptop broke down. So, I had to write this all over again Dx. I was an idiot for not saving Enjoy you guys!

* * *

"So, Luce. Wanna come to the beach with us? Levy's gonna come too." Natsu said munching on some chips.

"It sounds nice. But, I think I'll pass. I'm pretty tired." Lucy said covering her yawn.

"C'mon Lu-Chan! It'll be fun, I promise~" Levy whined. Not knowing what to say, the blondie groaned and fake-slept, using her arms as a pillow. "So…is that a yes?" Gray questioned taking some chips from Natsu.

"Yup! Lu-Chan get your bikini ready!" Levy sang. "Bikini?" Loke, Natsu and Gray asked in sync. The looked up at the ceiling picturing Lucy in bikinis making her scream _perverts!_"

"Great. Meet us at Magnolia Beach about…15 minutes from now." Jellal told her, ashamed of his perverted heirs. Lucy nodded as she hit Natsu in the head one last time before kicking them out.

* * *

It was 10:15 and the girls saw Fairy Tail waiting for them. After they went into their changing rooms to change, the guys looked shocked at Lucy's bathing suit. It was pink with yellow stars scattered around. "Damn Lucy! You look hot!" Loke exclaimed making Lucy blush.

"Loke shut the fuck up. Only I say that to her." Natsu scowled. Lucy snorted as she noticed there was no one around. "Where is everyone?" She asked thinking about how her classmates got suspended.

"I rented the beach. No biggie." The pink haired male said with his arms behind his head.

"E-Eh? H-How do you rent a b-beach?" Lucy asked shocked at how he was so casual about it.

"Ask the richest male here." Gray said pointing his thumb at Natsu making him smirk. After playing in the water for a bit, the girls dried themselves up as they took a nap. After a while, Natsu came.

* * *

"Luce,"

"Mmf. What Natsu…"

"Luce follow me,"

"Too tired..."

"Lucy. Get your ass up or I'll carry you." He said sternly. She woke up yawning a stretching her arms in the air. She sleepily followed Natsu who led her to a table full of delicious food. Not being able to hold it in, he charged and scarfed down the food, leaving Lucy the juicy steak. "Hm? Oh, sorry Luce." The male said with pieces of food around his mouth.

"I-It's f-fine." She replied shocked at how he ate the food so fast. He rubbed his stomach looking at the ocean. Since they were outside, it was a little windy, but not so windy the things blew away. Lucy finished the steak and saw Natsu stand up. "I only took you here so you could eat, you could head back now." Natsu said winking.

* * *

Not hesitating, she fast-walked to Levy at the gift shop. "Lu-Chan! Lu-Chan! What do you think? Cute right?" The blunette asked holding a newly taken photo of Natsu and Lucy eating together.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy cried blushing in a deep shade of red. She playfully smacked Levy on the arm as she walked to a necklace. She looked at the price which was 1,000,000 jewels. "This much money for a necklace?" Lucy asked shocked.

"It costs this much because it was made by the richest heir." The store owner answered warmly.

"A-Ah. I see." Lucy responded touching the necklace gently.

"If you want I can buy it for you." A voice spoke behind Lucy and Levy making the girls jump.

"Natsu? Y-You made this?" Levy asked shocked at his skills.

"Of course not! I had someone make it though. I told them what to do." Natsu laughed. Lucy walked out boredly as she felt someone grab her wrist. "Lu-Chan do you want it? I'll tell Natsu for you." She said adding a bubble in her mouth.

"Sure-'Kay bye!" Lucy said jumbling up the words and running away.

"What'd she say?" Natsu appeared not hearing the fast 'yes'.

"She said 'Sure'!" Levy smiled and skipped to where Lucy was. Natsu smirked as he held the necklace in his hand.

* * *

Lucy went into the cold water with Levy following right behind. The two girls swam pretty far ending up laughing and having the time of their life. Randomly, Lucy yelped in pain. "Lu-Chan? What's wrong?" Levy ask treading. The blondie yelped in pain again and held on her hip.

Fuck, she had to get cramps now?

"Lu-Chan? Lu-Chan? C-C'mon, w-what's wrong?" Levy asked again with her voice trembling.

"C-Cr-Cramps.." Lucy choked out as she fell underwater. Levy went underwater, trying to open her eyes in the salty water. She used her hands finding the blondie's hair and gently pulling it up. Levy screamed for help tried helping Lucy to shore. Gray, hearing the commotion, sprinted and helped Lucy and Levy who were drowning. Natsu came in with a banana smoothie noticed Gray was carrying Lucy to the chair.

"Is Lu-Chan gonna be okay?" Levy asked. Natsu dropped his drink and rushed over to the pale Lucy.

"W-What…what happened…" Natsu asked trembling. Levy told the whole story, making Natsu ball his hand into a fist.

Now, he was _always _going to be with her.

* * *

It was finally night so Levy can let everyone use her sparklers. But, Lucy, was sleeping in bed with Natsu leaning against the door. He watched her snore softly. Lucy woke up to the sound of laughter, making Natsu take big steps towards her.

"Luce?"

"Natsu? Mmf, what are you do-doing here~?" Lucy hiccupped.

"Checking on you. What else?" He said softly laughing.

"O-Oh. Thanks…" Lucy said drinking her water. Natsu went put his hand in his pocket and handed her the necklace grinning cutely. Lucy stared at it with wide, twinkling eyes sitting up. "Wah! Thanks Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed hugging Natsu. The male hugged back, not letting go while Lucy squirmed.

"I wish I can hold you like this every day." He said making her face glow red.

"O-Oh. Is that so. Anyway. W-We should play with L-Levy's sparklers." She said hiccupping a lot. Natsu nodded in response and carried Lucy out. "N-Natsu?" She asked blushing furiously and getting a smirk in return. Levy noticed them and handed them some sparklers. "Princess! Look at this!" Loke shouted writing 'I Love You'. Lucy blushed different shades of red while a dark aura surrounded Natsu.

"Bullshit. I told you, she's _mine_. So fuck off bastard." Natsu said hugging Lucy. Loke just smirked and quickly kissed Lucy on her cheek, earning a punch to the face by the pink haired male.

"You fucker! Why the fuck did you do that?" Natsu yelled in disgust. He took Lucy inside who was shocked from the surprise kiss. Did Loke seriously just kiss her?

* * *

**Notes**: Yay! I finished it! I made it longer! Hope you guys liked it. I didn't want Loke kissing Lucy-I wanted Gray to, but eh, who cares?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:** I might make maybe…10 chapters? I don't know. I'm just making up some stuff using (sort of) the same plot. I'm trying to add Jellal and Gray :D Also making it loooooonger.

* * *

_Previously: __He took Lucy inside who was shocked from the surprise kiss. Did Loke seriously just kiss her?_

* * *

"That bitch…" Natsu said aloud. He wondered what he'll do about it. Suspend him? Rob him? Take him out of Fairy Tail? Yes, perfect.

"Ow! Natsu! Stop it! Ouch!" Lucy whined as he pressed harder on the kissed cheek, trying to rub the kiss off.

"Oh, sorry Luce." The heir said stopping. He just couldn't get the kiss out of his mind! He had to get revenge. And he knew when to get it.

The gang woke up extra early so they can get ready for school. Fairy Tail called their rides while Lucy and Levy took a ride with Jellal. There was an awkward silence since Lucy and Jellal don't talk much-but of course, Levy broke the silence.

"Uh, beautiful day we're having. Right guys?" Levy blurted.

"Not the fact that we have school." Jellal said covering his yawn. Levy fished through her bag as she took out some chocolate. "Anyone want some?" The blue haired girl asked breaking a piece.

"I'm good." Lucy said putting on her ear buds. In the middle of the song, she got a text from Natsu. She snorted when she read the text. "_I'll do something about Loke._"

"_Didn't ask you to. c;_" Lucy texted back. After about 20 minutes, they were standing in the school. The guys suddenly remembered they'll get crowded so they held the girl's hands in a split second. Loke was about to grab Lucy's but Natsu kicked his shin, making Gray grab her hand and smirk.

"Suck it up, ass." Natsu growled. Loke stomped his right foot and grabbed Levy's hand. The girls cried and some snorted in disgust. The path cleared and they headed to first class. But Natsu didn't let go. He whispered in Lucy's ear, "I'm holding your hand since I don't want to get crowded. Also since you-know-what."

"You're going to have to let go _some_ day." She teased making him let go.

* * *

After 3 periods, it was _finally _lunch. Natsu had a bubble of revenge and excitement boiling inside him. Time to announce Loke is no longer in Fairy Tail.

He cleared his voice and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He felt his insides tingle and tried once more.

Same thing. Did he not want Loki to leave? He's doing this for Lucy, he _has _to do it. "Natsu? What are you doing?" Levy asked drinking her milk.

"I don't know why, but I can't say it. Loke leaving Fairy Tail." He replied.

"Maybe inside you don't want him to leave? I don't know." Levy said sipping while leaving. Natsu followed her to the table, seeing Loke and Gray sitting next to his blonde. "Move it assholes." Natsu said trying to push them out of the way. Gray and Loke looked at each other saying at the same time, "Nah."

"Motherf-"

"Natsu calm down. You should take from Lucy once in a while." Jellal said eating his steak.

"If you won't move, I'll make you move." The pink haired male said ignoring Jellal. He started to shove Gray, letting him curse.

"Natsu. Are you seriously acting childish now?" Lucy asked eating her nutella sandwich. Natsu slipped in and gave her a grin and ignoring the question.

"Oh yeah guys. My younger sister is coming here today." Natsu said happily.

"_YES!_" The guys and Levy cheered. Levy noticed the confusion in her blond haired friend and explained. Lucy smiled at the thought of his sister coming and she was excited to meet her.

* * *

School finally ended and Fairy Tail bolted out avoiding the crowd. The crowd then went to Lucy and Levy and surrounded them, leaving Lucy and Levy to suffer from all the people. "Ah! Why is this happening to us?!" Lucy cried.

"Lu-Chan! C'mon we have to get _out_ of here!" Levy screamed over the questions and invitations. The girls squirmed and Lucy felt someone push her from behind, causing her to fall. "Lu-Chan!" Levy asked indirectly if she was okay.

"Alright, get out of the way!" Natsu yelled making a path. Everyone scrambled to make way as he approached the fallen Lucy. Natsu helped her up, carrying her with Levy following behind.

"Natsu I'm fine. My legs aren't injured or anything." Lucy explained. He put Lucy down.

"I'm really sorry Luce. I shouldn't have left you." Natsu said remember the promise he wanted to make.

"I-It's okay. I'm fine now okay?" Lucy said smiling.

"C'mon. You should meet his sister now. She should be at his house." Gray said holding out his hand for her to grab. She was just about to grab it when it got slapped away by-of course- Natsu.

"Don't even try it icy." Natsu snapped. Too lazy to argue, he just ignored him.

* * *

They drove to Natsu's house opening the door to the sweet smell of food.

"Natsu-San?" a voice said in the kitchen.

"_WENDY!_" They all-besides Lucy- erupted. Wendy walked to them with an apron and a pan of fried rice.

"Hi you guys! It's been a long time hasn't it. Who is she?" Wendy asked looking at Lucy.

"She's my girlfriend Lucy." Natsu answered proudly earning glares from Gray and Loke.

"Wh-What? Girlfriend? When did we-" Natsu's hand clamped over the blonde's mouth.

"Oh I see. Hi! My name is Wendy! Nice to meet you!" Wendy jumped holding the pan carefully with her pigtails that bounced.

"N-Nice to meet you, Wendy." Lucy stammered.

"The food is ready you guys. I did it myself since I told them not to help." Wendy said smiling cutely. Lucy walked to the table with everyone running like the wind to the table. Lucy's was really surprised at how much food she cooked, she thought her jaw broke from opening her mouth. It had all the food when she ate with Natsu at the beach, except more!

"C'mon Lucy! You can eat!" Wendy said happily adding the fried rice onto a plate. Lucy took a seat next to Levy and Jellal and ate, trying not to wolf down the food. Her mouth drooled for more as she took a bite from the soup.

"I really miss your cooking Wendy." Natsu said slurping on noodles.

"It's the best anyway." Jellal said eating the pork chop.

"Thanks for the compliments." Wendy said laughing. Lucy couldn't believe there was such an amazing person. Wendy was practically a legendary person to them all.

* * *

**Notes: **Yay! I included Wendy! :D I'm trying to make it longer and longer. How should I include Jellal and Gray? Leave a review! Btw, I won't be here for 2 weeks. So..I won't be able to update Dx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: **I'm really sorry for the long update. I was gone for 2 weeks Dx.

* * *

"Thanks for coming!" Wendy waved off as everyone except Natsu left.

"Bye Wendy!" Gray waved back and left with his friends.

"Isn't Wendy _amazing_, Lu-Chan?" Levy asked, her eyes twinkling at the sound of Wendy's name. Lucy nodded in response. Wendy _is _amazing. She couldn't believe she was siblings with _Natsu _though.

He was the total opposite of her.

"Well, I'm here so I'll be going now." Jellal said pointing to his house. They nodded as a response saying bye. They slowly left one by one, leaving Lucy the only one left. Her house was pretty far from theirs.

Seeing her house, she ran as fast as she can towards it. She _hated _being alone at night. It brought back the horrible memories when she was younger.

She quickly unlocked her door and ran in. Inhaling and exhaling loudly, she took out her beeping phone. It was Levy wondering if she went home in one piece. Quickly typing_ yes_ she plopped herself on her comfy bed and tried going to sleep.

* * *

The next day was unexpected. Lucy walked into the school with her blue haired friend, opening the doors to a bunch of angry girls staring at them. Anyone could see the question mark on Lucy and Levy's head.

"How dare you?" One girl cried. Levy tilted her head to the side and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"THIS!" The girl shoved her phone in Levy's face, showing a picture of Fairy Tail holding their hands.

"What is it?" Lucy gently took the phone and gaped at it in shock. Why would someone take a picture of it when they didn't like it? "_Explain_." The girl hissed with a tone of death.

"Th-they just randomly held our hands!" Lucy cried raising her hands in the air.

"What cha talking about?" A voice piped up making Lucy and Levy jump in surprise. They turned to see a pink hair male with his head to his side and a clueless expression.

"N-Natsu-Sama!" The girl blushed and slowly lowered her phone down. Natsu noticing the movement, he slowly yet quickly, he grabbed the phone.

"Ha! I remember this!" He chuckled handing it back to the girl who rubbed the phone on her face. Lucy snorted and looked to see where the other guys were. Surprisingly, they weren't with him.

"What are you looking at?" The male asked turning around to see.

"Lu-Chan, we should head to class now." Levy nudged with Lucy stammering, "yeah,"

Natsu shrugged in confusion and went to his class with a happy expression.

* * *

"Flame-brain sureis happy today." Gray said with his head leaning on his palm.

"I wonder why." Loke wondered chewing his pen.

"I'll go ask." Jellal said standing up and walking to the humming Natsu.

"What's up with you today?"

"I just remembered something _amazing._"

"What was it?"

"When I held hands with _Lucy_"

"That's it?" Gray yelled looking at Natsu, quickly standing up with his chair falling backwards. Natsu nodded and cupped his face with his hands.

"You're overreacting, that happened like 2 days ago." Loke scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Dude, shut up." Natsu snapped shooting death glares at Loke. Loke just shot it back and started doing his work.

"You should really, like, you know, snap out of it?" Gray said like it was so obvious.

"But it's Lucy we're talking about!" Natsu cried raising his hands in the air in reason.

"I agree though. After all, it is _Lucy._" The orange hair male replied not looking up from his work.

"Weren't you on our side 5 seconds ago."

"It's fine. After all, we won't need to deal with nonsense." Jellal said before walking to his desk.

Natsu started to hum and continue his work.

* * *

Using the bell to snap out of her thoughts, Lucy walked to her next class with a blank expression. She dozed off more often ever since she came in contact with Fairy Tail. Thinking about random thoughts was a habit to her now.

"Ms. Heartfilia, your answer?" Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and blinked multiple times.

"Huh wha-?" Lucy asked sitting up straight and looking on the board to see what was going on.

"The answer to the square root of 2 is…?"

"Um-uh, 1.414…?"

"Correct. And so…" The blonde just dozed off again thinking random thoughts related to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Finally! _School is over_!" Natsu shouted at the front of the school.

"I'm surprised the crowd isn't chasing us…" Gray said looking at the opened school doors.

"Yeah, I guess they finally got ov-"

"_AH! Go away! Shoo!_" a voice screamed.

"Hey doesn't that sound like-"

"Luce!" Natsu yelled before charging in the crowd. After about a minute, Natsu came out dragging Lucy and Levy.

"This is annoying! Why are they coming after us?" Lucy pouted ruffling her golden hair.

"Because you're hanging out with us." Gray said yawning.

"Then should I stop hanging out with you guys so I won't have to suffer?"

"NO!" Natsu yelled making Lucy and Levy jump in surprise.

"W-What?" The blondie stuttered, her insides tingling from the surprise.

"You can't just stop hanging out with us, Luce." Natsu pouted while crossing his arm. All the blondie did was shrug and walked off to her house with Levy catching up to her.

"You don't think she's serious, right?" Natsu asked his friends worriedly.

"Lucy is unpredictable, how would we know?" Jellal reassured him.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today. Meet Aries Wool. Aries, you can go sit next to Lucy, with the brown eyes and blond hair." Aries shuffled her way towards the free desk.

"Hi! I'm Lucy!" Lucy introduced smiling real wide.

"I'm Aries…"

"You sure look…fluffy."

"I'm sorry!" Lucy looked and her in confusion of why she just said _I'm sorry_.

"Guys, meet Aries." Lucy introduced to Fairy Tail.

"Wow, you sure look fluffy. And poofy." Natsu pointed out looking at her closely.

"I'm sorry!"

"Wh-? D-Did I say something wrong?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"Look what you did! You made the poofy girl cry!" Loke cried trying to comfort Aries.

"Don't worry about it, she has a habit of saying that. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to head home." Lucy said already walking off.

"Lu-Chan, wait up!" Levy cried out running the fastest she can go.

The 2 girls walked off with a pink haired _male _following behind.

Once they left, Loke made his move on the fluffy woman.

"So, you free tonight?"

* * *

"I'm walking home with you guys today! After all, I still need to know where Lucy lives." He said with a cheeky grin.

"I don't want you to know where I live!" She screamed. But she ended up walking with him. Finally at Strawberry Street, the 3 walked in with Natsu plopping himself on the couch.

"It's rude to barge into my house Natsu." Lucy said with her hands on her hips.

"You let me in, so yeah." He said flipping through every channel.

"He has a point." Levy said taking out a thick book. The blondie sighed in defeat and took the remote from him to watch the news.

"_Breaking News:_ _The heir Natsu has just been caught with another girl at her house! Could he possibly have a th-_"

The TV immediately turned off with the heir stomping out. There, he saw, a photographer taking a picture behind the small place in front of her neighbor's house.

"Shit." Natsu grumbled, stomping his way towards the running photographer.

"Get the fuck back here!" He shouted making the photographer run faster. He grumbled again before walking into the apartment like nothing happened.

"That was a lot of commotion." Levy said slightly annoyed. Natsu shrugged and fell on Lucy's bed.

"Natsu, get off my bed. I don't want to be sleeping on a bed that has your smell on it."

"But this way you can dream about me."

"Get off. _Now_." She hissed making Natsu tremble and get up.

"Thank you very much!" She sang jumping on her bed.

"No problem…" He murmured.

"It's getting late, I should probably head back." Levy said pushing the book in her bag.

"Alright. Night Levy-Chan!" The blondie waved off before pushing her blanket up to sleep. Then she felt a "presence" still here which made her turn around to see Natsu.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I guess you can say I'm sleeping here tonight."

"What?"

"You heard me." He said walking over to her bed.

"No, no, and no. If you're sleeping here, you're sleeping on the ground mister."

"Aw, but Luce…the ground isn't comfortable."

"I don't care. Sleep on the ground."

"Fine." He said getting a blanket and pillow. After he set up his little bed, he stayed awake until he heard Lucy sleep. When she fell asleep, he slowly started to fall asleep.

* * *

Annoyed by the beeping sound, Natsu screamed making Lucy look at him with a startled eyes. The pink haired male stomped towards the alarm clock and swiped the dismiss button hard with his thumb.

"You could have turned it off for me Luce." He growled.

"Looks like someone is cranky." She teased while sipping her tea. His face lit up when he saw pancakes and charged towards it.

"No. These are mine. Make your own." She stuck out her tongue mockingly making him pout.

"But I don't know how to cook! My chef's do it for me!"

"This is the time where you can at least _try _to cook Natsu."

"Fine. Where's the pan thing." Lucy pointed to the pan which was on the stove and Natsu got started.

"Where's the eggs?" Lucy took out the eggs for him.

"Where's the milk?" Lucy took out the milk.

"Where's th-"

"Oh my god Natsu! Here! Just take it!" She put away the ingredients and gave him some of her pancakes making Natsu smile in victory.

He took a large bite and walked to Lucy who was already walking out.

* * *

"So how'd your little sleepover go flame-brain?" Gray asked.

"How do you know about that ice-princess? Don't tell me, you followed us! Stalker!"

"Dude, seriously? Levy told me idiot."

"What did you call me?"

"So how did it go?" Jellal asked trying to break apart the fight.

"Pretty good. The only thing I didn't like was when I slept on the floor." Natsu complained shooting a glare at Lucy. The blondie stuck out her tongue and continued talking to Levy.

"Oh yeah, so you and Aries?" Gray asked Loke.

"My charms still work. I, Loke Celestial, am now going out with Aries Wool." He smirked while the guys laughed. My inside, Natsu was the happiest one. Loke was out of sight so he didn't need worry about his relationship. But, there was still Gray.

* * *

"Everyone in your seats. Fairy Tail, you can go to your class now." The teacher told them.

"Okay, bye Luce!" He said blowing a kiss to her and leaving. Her face got covered with a deep shade of red and looked around to see all the girls giving her death glares.

Levy giggled at the color of her best friend's face and continued to focus on her work.

Oh how she loved her blonde haired friend.

* * *

**Notes: **Finally this chapter is done. What should I write about next? I've been slacking a lot lately. School is starting in about 2 weeks. D:


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: **I think I'm just gonna write some stories and chapters. Once I do that, I'm thinking about submitting it all at once. Whaddya think? c;

* * *

"Say, Luce?"

"What."

"We never went on a date, right?"

"Why would we."

"Since we're dating. That's what couples do."

"I don't want to go on a date with _you_."

"What's wrong with me?" Natsu asked, offended. Lucy looked up and down at the pink haired male.

"Natsu, I can name 99 things wrong with you." Lucy groaned.

"What happened to 100?"

The blondie shrugged. Natsu looked at his golden watch. "It's…4:00 right now. Our date will be at 5:00, okay? Meet at the bridge near Mirajane's. I'll be waiting!" Natsu reminded before leaving her apartment.

Just when he left, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Lucy?_"

"Mom, is…is that you?"

"_I'm gonna be at your apartment at your apartment in around 5 minutes. Where do you live again?_"

"Strawberry Street! The pink house! I'll see you then!" Lucy screamed before hanging up. She hasn't seen her mom for about 3 years because of business trip.

She looked around her place. _Filthy_. All because of that stupid rich heir. She grabbed some gloves and a broom. She swept here and there. She wiped the crumbs into her garbage can and polished her table.

She heard her doorbell ring. The blondie put away her broom and combed her hair, quickly, put on make-up. "Coming!" She sang before walking to the door.

"Hi mom!" Lucy greeted with a smile.

"Lucy is that you? My, you look so big!" Layla said taking off her sunglasses. Lucy giggled and allowed her to come in.

Her mom's voice lowered even though no one was around "So, Lucy, have you seen, y'know, _anyone_?" The blondie looked confused. Layla sighed.

"Anyone? What do you mean?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Y'know, a guy you like?"

"M-Mom!" Lucy cried blushing furiously.

"Well?"

"Well, there's this one guy that's a super-rich heir. He's part of the Dragneel company in Fairy Tail, y'know that super-rich crew? It see-"

"An heir? You,-you like an _heir_? Those people are hard to get!"

"Mom, listen. What I was going to say, is that it seems like he likes _me_. But I don't like him back."

"This is perfect! We can be rich! And, and, have so many things! You must date him!" Layla cried putting her hands in the air. Lucy was beyond shocked to see her mom act like this.

Then, her mom went back to normal.

"Oh yeah, Lucy. Wanna go shopping with your mom?" Layla asked. Lucy nodded and said sure. At least she didn't mention using her "boyfriend's" money.

* * *

"I heard there's a sale today at Magnolia's famous mall. Should we go there?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah! We'll get lots of good stuff there." Layla agreed with determination. They strolled down the sidewalk as her mom looked at buildings.

Lucy went into panic mode when she saw the board _Mirajane's_. She turned to the left. The bridge. What time was it? 4:38. _That's plenty of time_ Lucy thought.

She relaxed and entered the mall with her mom. They saw a lot of women there. Must be for the sale Lucy thought. She turned to her right to see her mom not there.

The blondie spun around. There her mom was, with deadly eyes. She almost forgot her mom was a shopping maniac. She grabbed a shopping cart as her mom threw things in.

Lucy bit her nails; 4:50. Did she want to go? Or was she afraid of what the heir was going to do to her?

"Lucy! Stop zoning out and catch!" Her mom screamed before throwing an armful of clothes. She successfully caught it all but one person got clothing.

"Give back the fucking clothing!" Her mom screamed. Hunger Games, definitely. Lucy shivered in fright of her own mom. She forgot this scary side of her.

* * *

It's been about 3 hours and 30 minutes when Layla and Lucy went shopping. She glanced at her watch. 8:20.

"Hey mom, would someone wait for a long time? In this weather?"

"I don't know, it's about 93 degrees. That's hot. I'm pretty sure that person would've left already." Layla said fanning herself. Lucy hesitated. She grabbed the towel in the shopping bag.

"Mom? I need to go somewhere." She saw her mom nod. The blondie walked to the bridge. _Crazy pink haired bastard…_She thought. She walked towards him, seeing him sweating like crazy.

"Lucy! Why are you so late! It was really hot…" Natsu whined looking like a sad puppy.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Here's a towel." Lucy said looking up and down as his sweaty figure. She grabbed a towel from her back pocket and handed it to him. "Now, you should really get something to drink…"

He hummed in agreement and went in Mirajane's. He quickly used the towel to absorb the sweat. He didn't want people to see him sweating like he ran a marathon.

"How many people?"

"2 adults."

"Okay, right this way!" The couple followed a white haired lady with the pink lacy dress to a small table.

"Hi! I'm Lisanna. I'll be your waitress for today. Is-is that…Natsu Dragneel? The-the famous rich heir of the Dragneel Company?" Lisanna widened her eyes. Natsu glanced at Lucy.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm the only guy with pink hair."

"Oh my god...okay Lisanna, calm down." Lisanna said following her orders. Natsu raised a brow at her. "So, what would you like to order?"

"Glass of water for me and the same for Lucy." Natsu answered making Lucy shoot a glare. Lisanna started to jot down the orders. Once she finished, she slammed the book shut.

"I can order for myself. I'm not a little kid like you." Lucy hissed.

"Say what?"

"Your order will be here soon. Enjoy!" Lisanna sang walking to the kitchen. The couple waited and waited.

"How come it's not here yet?" Natsu asked. "We only wanted water…" Just then, the kitchen door got kicked open from Lisanna.

"Here you go." Lisanna extending the 'here'. The couple stared at their drinks.

"Well, isn't this…fancy." Lucy said taking out the little umbrella and the fancy straw.

"That's because Natsu-Kun is here." Lisanna said winking at him. Natsu groaned and sipped his water. "I want this steak." He murmured. Lisanna nodded and turned to Lucy.

"What about you." Lisanna asked, rudely.

"Sassy much…?"Lucy mumbled. "I'll have salad…" "Okay. It'll be here in a sec." Lisanna sighed before walking off.

"I hope it isn't fancy."

"I don't like that girl." Natsu stated.

"Why? She's pretty, and...kind..."

"Well, she just seems mean to you."

"It's fine." Lucy said stretching. She took a sip of her water. The blondie noticed Natsu with a serious expression on his face. She opened her mouth to say something but she saw Lisanna kick the door open.

"You're food is here!" Lisanna placed the food down carefully for Natsu. But she almost cracked the plate for Lucy.

"Th-thank you…" Lucy stammered.

"Luce, let's go." Natsu said standing up and grabbing her hand. "W-Wait. Natsu! We need to pay!"

"No we don't. I'm an heir. I'll just send the money to them." Natsu said opening the door. Mira came and cleaned their table. "Lisanna! Why did you have to do that!" Mira scolded.

"I-I'm sorry Mira-nee." Lisanna apologized frightened. Mirajane is scary when she's mad. She's like a demon.

"Take these plates away. I have costumers." Mira said with a dark aura. Lisanna nodded and followed her orders. When Mira went to her costumers, her attitude changed entirely.

"So, what would you like?"

* * *

"Natsu, can you let go of me?" She asked blushing and looking at their laced hands. She didn't really mind. After all, he was warm. But the fact that she didn't like was a poor girl like her holding hands with a rich heir. People were staring.

"We wasted 10 minutes at that shitty place." Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu where are we going?" Lucy asked, getting used to her hands laced with his.

"Huh-? Oh, we're going to that sky ride thingy."

"Didn't you tell me before that you had motion sickness?" He lifted up his arm that had a band. "Motion sickness band." Lucy nodded and saw the ride up ahead.

"Oh there it is." Lucy said pointing with her free hand. The two walked over to the guy and bought tickets. They got settled in the ride and it started.

"Wah~ It's really pretty!" Lucy said amazed at how the view looked. She pressed her hands against the window and looked at how the lights stand out in the night. After a while, the ride stopped.

"Wh-what's going on!" Lucy shrieked.

"I don't know. Must've broke." Natsu said looking at the other rides.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. I haven't fully prepared for this kind of thing!" Lucy panicked trying to pry the doors open. Natsu grabbed her wrist and gently put it down.

"Calm down Luce, we can just call someone." Natsu said.

"I left my phone with my mom though…"

"We can just use mine." He fished through his pocket. With a look of shock, he took out his hands and patted his pockets. Flat. "That's weird…" He murmured.

"Wait. You" –Cough- "you don't have your phone?"

"Well it's not like you have yours either!" He countered making Lucy look surprised.

"You're rich! You don't have a backup phone or anything?"

"My guards are usually with me. _Shit!_ What if the witch is here!" Natsu yelled holding his head.

"The…witch?"

"She's my mom. She's really mean. Devil-like mean." Natsu spookily said adding some effects. Lucy yawned and shot up.

"My mom! I need to see my mom! This is the first time in forever! I would finally get to see her! What if she's going to leave tomorrow?" Lucy cried. The blondie walked around in circles, causing the ride to wobble back and forth.

"Hey-"

"I really miss her!"

"Hey Luce…"

"I doubt I'll be seeing her again!"

"Luce..."

"Ugh. I just hope she'll be here tomorrow-" She was cut off when the ride made her fall backwards. Natsu grabbed her wrist but fell with her instead. "Ow…" The 2 opened their eyes and noticed how they looked. The blondie was below the pink haired male.

"Sorry…" She mumbled making Natsu get up and hold out his hand. She took it and brushed the invisible dust off her legs.

"It's fine. Hold up, I feel something in my back pocket…" Natsu said taking the thing out.

"Is it a phone?" Lucy asked, her words filled with hope.

"No, just a thin sharpie." Natsu said glumly. He started to smile and write something on the wall.

"Hey Lucy, what's your last name again?"

"Heartfilia?"

"How do you spell that?"

"Uh...H-E-A-R-T-F-I-L-I-A. Heartfilia. Why?" Natsu continued writing and showed Lucy. She gasped in tried scrubbing it off.

_Lucy Heartfilia is Natsu Dragneel's. :)_

"Seriously Natsu? Did you _have _to write _this._" He nodded and smiled like a 5-year-old.

"So now, people know that your mine. Now even that bitch Loke can't take you now."

"Just because you wrote this in sharpie, you think that way? That's hilarious." She said sarcastically. They sat in silence for a while. That is, until Lucy broke it.

"How long will we be here? It's…" –She looked at her watch- "9:02."

"I hope we get out of here soon. What about the food Wendy makes!" Natsu complained drooling.

"Is that all you think about? Food?"

"I think about you too Luce." He said making her face glow pink.

Another moment of silenced. Then Natsu felt a weight go on his shoulder. He looked and saw Lucy sleeping. When he thought about it, he was tired too. He put his head on her head and fell asleep. After about 2 minutes, the ride slowly started moving. Lucy woke up and felt someone on her head. She shot up making her and Natsu have a bump on their head.

"Fuck!"

"Ow. Sorry Natsu...but look! The ride is moving!" The ride went to the building and the doors opened. Lucy rushed out like a bull heading to red. Natsu followed behind while rolling his eyes.

"We're free! Finally! We've been trapped there for 36 minutes!" Lucy screamed in joy. She was just about to scream again when Natsu put his hand over her mouth and dragged her to a corner.

"Luce, you're being too loud. And you call me a child?" He said sternly making Lucy blush.

"Sorry…but there's barely anyone here…" She mumbled while Natsu took his hand off of her mouth.

"Now, to get my car."

"Well, my house isn't too far from here, so I can just walk."

"Nope! Your scared of the dark because of your childhood."

"How-how do you know that?" Lucy spat.

"Levy. Duh." Natsu said grabbing her hand and headed to a payphone. He inserted the amount it wanted and called his butler; Happy.

"Hello?"

"_Is that you Young Master?"_

"Yeah, send a car here at the sky ride thingy."

"_Of course."_

"Alright bye." Natsu hanged up before giving his butler to say bye. The 2 waited for a minute and saw a light come towards them. The driver came out and opened the door for them. Instead of charging in like Natsu, she said 'thank you,' and went in.

The driver nodded and shut the door for her. He revved up the engine and drove.

"Where do you live?"

"Um, Strawberry Street. The pink house." The driver nodded again and made a turn for the street. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Lucy waved and entered the apartment. She unlocked her door and took off her shoes.

"Lucy!"

"Mom?"

"Oh my god, I've been worried sick about you! Where did you go? Why did you come home so late?"

"I went on a date with Natsu. Remember? That rich heir from the Dragneel Company. We went on a ride together but it stopped for about 36 minutes."

"You must be terrified. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom. I'm just really tired. You're not leaving tomorrow right?"

"I'm leaving in 2 days…"

"Oh." Lucy said. She was crying in her head and fake-yawned. "I'm really tired…I should go to bed…"

"Oh yeah! You should." Layla agreed. Lucy walked to her room and slowly went on her bed.

"Good night Lucy!"

"Good night mom." Lucy echoed back. She fell fast asleep. She's been through a lot lately after all.

* * *

Natsu peeked in his mom's office. He knew it. She did come back.

"Oh, hello Natsu."

"When did you come back Grandine?"

"I came earlier. So, who is this girl?" She asked holding up a photo of Lucy and him in Mirajane's.

"What the fuck! Who's the guy that took pictures of us?"

"So, answer my question. Who is she?"

"She's…my girlfriend. Lucy."

"I see. Is she, rich?"

"She is damn it." Natsu lied. If he told her she wasn't rich, she would be in big trouble.

"Okay. What's her Company name?"

"Heartfilia…Residence…"

"Okay. I'll look into it. You may leave."

"I was going to anyway." Natsu said slamming the doors shut. He better watch Lucy. Who knows what his mother was going to do. She is going to figure it out.

* * *

**Notes: **It's finally done!~ Voila! Hazzah!

**Notes2: **This must be the only chapter closest to Boys Over Flowers. I know, I'm not following the plot. But, eh. Whatevs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: **Here's the new chapter~ Enjoy.

* * *

"Luce! Luce!" Natsu pushed the crowd aside and wrapped an arm around the blonde who sighed in disgust. She tried to take off his arm so she can stopped being glared at. "Natsu! Get your arm off of me!" She screeched.

He forced a laugh and looked around to see if any guards were there. The rest of Fairy Tail showed up, who laughed at angry Lucy. She was so close to screaming but instead, the boys and girls started to scream. She looked over her shoulder to see a beautiful, young, blunette walking down the hall. "W-Wendy? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, succeeding in getting Natsu's arm off of her.

"Oh, Natsu-San just forgot his bag, so I came to give it." The blue haired woman smiled. She gave it to Natsu who took it, giving a toothy grin. As soon as she gave it, she immediately got surrounded by the students. Wendy sighed, not even doing anything.

"Will you go out with me?"

"I've seen you on TV many times!"

"You're even prettier in person!"

"Can I-"

"Get the fuck out? Of course you can." Natsu interrupted. Wendy laughed and walked through the path the guys made, frightened of Natsu. The heir turned on his heel to stay close to Lucy but she was already walking inside with Levy and the rest of Fairy Tail. He raised a brow at the sight of Lucy laughing when _he _wasn't even there. He ran to Lucy, but was stopped when the crowd appeared out of nowhere. "I have to get rid of this _fucking _crowd…" He muttered, being pushed around from the girls. He snickered and caught up to Lucy who put her smile upside down. He escorted her to the bell, which is for announcement and rang it, gathering everyone's attention.

"Ahem…everyone, in the name of the leader of Fairy Tail, I declare Lucy Heartfilia to be-" He looked at the shocked and confused blonde next to him. "-My girlfriend."

Gasps and coos were heard and Lucy widened her eyes. "What?" She looked around at the clapping boys and the sobbing girls. "What? No, it's not true! It's just a joke! I am _not _his girlfriend!" She denied. She turned to see Fairy Tail laughing and Natsu looking ever so proud of himself.

"Over here, _now_." She glared, walking to a pillar.

"Looks like my girlfriend wants to talk to me. Later." Natsu smirked. He followed, seeing the crowd with curious faces.

"Okay, why the fuck did you say that." She crossed her arms and stood on one leg.

"Weell, it _is _true and all-"

"No it's not!"

"Well now it is."

"You...you - son of a bitch..." She hissed before walking off. The male turned to the crowd who stopped paying attention. Smiling, he ran off to Lucy who was locking her locker. Startled by his palms slamming into the locker she slowly turned around to see Natsu giving a cheeky grin. "Okay, what the hell do you want _now_?"

"Nothing much."

"Then go away."

"I didn't say I didn't want anything."

"Hurry up! What the fuck do you want?" She screamed in a volume that didn't disturb the other classes.

"Noothing-" Then he quickly gave a kiss on her lips for a few seconds, making her push him away blushing.

"I'm going to class." She blushed, going under his arms so she can escape. He watched her walk off and smirked, marching to his private room with Fairy Tail.

"Hey everyone!" He sang. He jumped on his chair and started to actually _work._

"He's acting up again."

"I bet it's something stupid again."

"Just focus on our work." Jellal told them. They agreed, but were still suspicious about Natsu.

* * *

"Lu-Chan, you okay? Your face is all red! I thought that only happened it romance books…" Levy asked, mumbling the last part.

"Eh? Err-well, I guess you can say stuff happened..." Lucy sighed, covering her blushing face.

"Well, what kind of stuff? It has to do with Natsu doesn't it?" Levy teased making Lucy slap her playfully.

"I guess you can say that..." Lucy sighed. Levy nodded while laughing earning another slap on the arm.

"So, what did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lu-Chan, stop playing innocent with me. I mean after he made his announcement, _you _wanted to talk with _him._"

"All I did was ask why he lied and...that's it." Lucy lied. She bit her inner cheek and Levy slapped her this time.

"Lu-Chan, you're lying. I've been your friend since middle school!" Levy sobbed.

"Okay okay...he-"

"Hey." A voice came from behind making both Lucy and Levy jump, slowly looking at the owner of the voice.

"Oh hey Natsu, we were just talking about you." Levy laughed, nudging the shocked blonde. Lucy stood up and ran making Natsu try and grab her wrist. The blonde ran into the girl's bathroom where the guy couldn't come. Unexpectedly, she ran into those three girls putting on make-up.

"Omg! Hi! We're gonna invite you to my birthday party tomorrow! Hope you'll come!" The "leader" of the group winked.

"Oh. My. God. Are those new clothes? Where'd ya get them? They are _so_ fab." One girl gushed, snapping her wrist forward.

"Wanna join my club? It's for girls like us _only_." A girl smiled making Lucy snort.

"Aren't you the girls who called me a clueless girl? And you expect _me _to go with you bitchy girls? In your dreams; I'm not a tool, don't use me to get close to my _boyfriend_." Lucy announced, putting up bunny ears when saying boyfriend. The girls opened their mouths in shock.

"Us? Calling _you _a clueless girl? We would never!" The girl gasped, looking at the two girls nodding.

"Psh, yeah right. You expect me to believe you three-"

"Hey Luce!" Natsu called, entering the _girl's _bathroom.

"The hell...Natsu! What the hell are you doing in the fucking girl's bathroom?" She scolded making him hug her.

"Since you're here~. Who're these girls?" Natsu sighed seeing the three girl's happy faces.

"I thought you'd never ask! I'm Lisanna." The leader winked seductively.

"I – I'm Angel." Angel bowed.

"Cana." Cana greeted striking a pose. Natsu scrunched his face, feeling his chest being pushed.

"Natsu, get off of me." Lucy complained, almost whining. He loosened his hug, allowing Lucy to escape. Natsu followed after her looking back at the waving girls suspiciously before chasing his new girlfriend. "Luce! Lucy! Wait!" Natsu called making her stop so suddenly he almost fell on her.

"What?" Lucy asked. She crossed her arms over her chest making him smirk.

"Forgot? Here." He pulled out a sliver necklace from his back pocket making her widen her eyes.

"Levy told you?"

"Of course." He rolled his eyes before handing her the necklace. She put it in her pocket before giving a quick thanks and walking off. The three girls who saw everything snorted.

"That's something Natsu-San made right?"

"If only I had that..."

"Same..."

"Are you girls thinking what I'm thinking?" Lisanna asked looking at their nodding evil heads.

"Let's steal it."

* * *

**Notes: **I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for the short chapter; I wanted to leave a cliff hanger... Anyway, since you guys asked for updates...I updated...duh. Do you guys have any action/romance/comedy animes to watch? I ran out. ;-;

P.S I swear; I am not trying to make Lisanna or anyone a bitch. It's just that Lisanna is the only person that is competing with Lucy for Natsu's heart xD Besides Nerza or something like that.


End file.
